Atlantis Redux
by Lily1986
Summary: Kal meets someone during those three months he was in Metropolis who makes him feel things he's never felt before. ONE SHOT. Rewrite of the opening club scene in 3x01 EXILE with Kalois. Mature version with NC-17 DELETED scene! Reader Discretion Advised!


**Atlantis**

He walked into the night club emanating confidence pulling the blond sales girl through the crowd behind him. Nodding a greeting at other patrons in the night club he headed straight for the bar. He found himself looking at his surroundings intently. He wasn't sure why, but right now that seemed more interesting to him than the woman by his side.

"So Kal, where you from?" she asked inching her hand closer to his.

He turned away from her and scanned the crowd on the dance floor. "Some place I'm trying to forget."

"Me too." she grinned stretching her body up against his. She leaned in and kissed him. He felt her hand touch his chest, his scar, and pulled away from her.

She opened his shirt slightly to get a better look. "What is that?"

"It's a birth mark." He said looking away from her.

"It's pretty big for a birth mark." She said grazing his skin softly.

Kal grabbed her wrist roughly and pushed her away. "Don't Touch."

"Ow!" she whined. "That hurts…jerk."

He watched as she turned and walked away from him.

"What's the deal, Kal?" the bartender behind the counter asked. "Every night you roll in here with a babe…you always leave empty handed…are you a monk or something?"

"What's the point of starting something if it's just going to end badly." he smirked dropping a hundred dollar bill on the counter.

The bartender nodded taking the cash and looked around him. "I haven't seen her."

"Come on Andy," Kal smirked taking the drink that had just been poured for him. "I don't pay you to stand behind the counter and look pretty. Has she been here tonight?"

Andy looked around him again. "I'm not supposed to be soliciting-"

"How else would you make the money I give you?" Kal asked watching the bartender cower below his gaze. "What do you know?"

"She was here earlier," Andy answered, "With some guy…"

"Anyone you know?" Kal asked taking a sip of his drink.

"No," Andy shook his head. "But her friends are still on the other side of the bar, maybe she's still here."

Kal nodded taking the last sip. "Maybe I'll catch her next time."

He turned to leave when Andy's hand on his arm stopped him. "What's with this girl? Why are you so obsessed with her Kal?"

He took Andy's hand off his arm pushing it away from him. "What girl?"

He smirked when Andy nodded in a general direction of the dance floor. His grin wavered when he saw her leading another man to the floor. He set his jaw when he saw them dancing. They were dancing close and Kal wasn't enjoying the view. He turned back to the bar.

"What is it with this girl?" Andy asked again. "Every girl in this place is trying to get your attention and you're attuned to the one girl here who could care less about you."

Kal grinned.

_**Two Months Ago**_

_He'd recently discovered Atlantis and found that he enjoyed it more than any other nightclub in the city. Here he could be someone else. He could be Kal. No one knew about his other life in a small town far away. It was convenient. _

_He'd been coming to this club for the last week, but tonight was the first time he saw her. Or maybe it was just the first time he'd noticed her. _

_He watched as she stood from a table where she was surrounded by her friends and walked toward him. He turned back around quickly facing the bar again not wanting her to notice that he'd been staring._

"_A round of tequila shots!" she screamed to the bartender once she'd reached the bar._

_Kal nursed his beer in front of him as he listened to her arguing with the Andy._

"_Sorry miss, I need to check your ID." Andy said. _

"_I left it back at the table," she was saying. "Are you really going to make me go back and get it… Andy?"_

_Kal watched Andy blush and smiled inwardly. He cleared his throat taking out a hundred dollar bill and placing it on the counter. "It's on me, Andy. Give the girl her drinks."_

_Andy nodded quickly. "Sure thing, Kal."_

_She turned to face him then and smiled softly at him. "Thank you."_

_He found himself genuinely smiling for the first time in over a month. He took a drink of his beer before stepping away from the bar. "You're welcome."_

_She watched him walk away from her and bit the corner of her lip. Andy came back with her shot glasses and she took them in her hand. She walked back to her table with her cousin and some other interns from the Daily Planet._

"_Lois," her cousin smiled. "I don't know how you do it. But you are awesome."_

"_I can't take all the credit this time, Chloe." Lois smirked placing a shot glass in front of everyone, "This time I had help."_

"_Oh yeah?" Chloe asked tipping back the glass. The amber liquid burned her esophagus and she coughed. "Who?"_

_Lois eyed the nightclub. She was searching for him. She spotted him near the exit when he turned to take one last look at the place. She pointed and smiled. "Him."_

_Chloe's eyes widened. She'd recognize him anywhere. She stood quickly tipping over a glass. "I have to go."_

"_Chloe!" Lois called out._

_The others at the table eyed her warily._

"_Where are you going?" Jimmy Olsen asked._

"_I need to make a phone call." she smiled leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, "Rain check?"_

_He nodded. "I'll never understand that cousin of yours, Lane?"_

"_You're not the only one, Olsen…" Lois lifted the glass in her hand again. "To confusing family and cute guys dressed in black."_

_Jimmy nodded before taking the shot and coughing excessively. Lois shook her head. "Lightweight."_

_

* * *

Chloe followed him to the outskirts of Metropolis. She walked a few steps behind him so he wouldn't notice her. She saw him walk toward an apartment complex and followed him inside. She started walking toward the elevator assuming that's the way he went. Getting off on the second floor she felt someone grab her from behind._

"_What are you doing here?" he snarled into her ear._

"_Clark?" she asked._

_He let her go roughly and turned from her opening the door to his apartment and walking inside. _

"_Clark?"_

"_Chloe," he started slowly. "How did you find me?"_

"_I followed you," she said truthfully. "From Atlantis."_

_He nodded. "You need to leave."_

"_Clark…what are you-"_

"_Now!" he boomed in her face. "Get out now!"_

"_No," she pushed him back. "What happened to you? Why are you here? Everyone's been worried sick about you the last month! And you're just going clubbing every night!"_

_He smirked. "You've been watching me?"_

"_I haven't seen you until tonight," she said. "You met my…friend."_

"_The brunette?" he asked. "A little taller than you…sassy…"_

"_Yeah," she said folding her arms. "Clark…why are you here?"_

"_I'm trying to find a new life," he smiled. "Is that okay with you?"_

"_But why?" she asked._

"_None of your business."_

"_What was so bad that you had to leave your home? Leave Lana?"_

_Kal took a deep breath before turning back to face her. "You need to go now."_

"_Clark-"_

"_Chloe, I will not hesitate to take you out by force if necessary." he said turning around. "Leave."_

"_Fine." she said walking around him before she stopped in front of the door. "Whatever is keeping you here…I won't tell anyone that I saw you. Your secret is safe with me."_

_He watched her step out of the apartment and sat back down roughly on the bed in the middle of the room. He looked down seeing the ring on his right hand. He went to take it off, but stopped himself. He sighed lying back on the bed. He realized sadly, he didn't ask Chloe what her friend's name was._

"Kal…"

He looked up to see Andy waving a hand in his face.

"Where'd you just go?" the bartender asked.

"Nowhere." he said taking the beer in front of him and gulping it down quick. A part of him wished that alcohol affected him. Especially considering what he was about to do. He stepped away from the bar and walked toward the dance floor. He watched as she danced by herself. Usually, girls didn't have the confidence to do that. They either had to dance in a group of their friends or with a guy, but she was different. She marched to her own tune. He'd noticed that the first night. As he got closer he realized he wasn't the only person approaching her. The guy she'd been dancing with was coming back with drinks in his hand. Kal glared feeling the red burn his eyes. He watched as another man put his hands on her waist and guided her in the fast paced song the speakers were currently playing.

He took a deep breath and noticed a leggy blond walking toward him. He let himself smile when she approached him, placing a hand on his chest.

"Want to dance, handsome?"

He took her hand off his chest and led her to the dance floor, close to where the object of his desire was dancing with her date. He felt the girl in front of him grinding up against him but his eyes flashed back to another memory.

_**Two Months Ago**_

_He saw her again the next night. He smiled as she walked up to him. _

"_Hey there stranger," she grinned. "You left so suddenly last night."_

"_You looked busy," he nodded toward the table in the back where her friends were sitting watching them, "Looks like one member of the group is missing."_

"_Yeah," she nodded. "She had to go back home."_

"_Back home?" he asked._

"_Some small town." she shrugged._

"_Smallville?" he asked._

"_Something like that," she smiled. "How'd you know?"_

_He nodded taking another sip of his beer. "Lucky guess."_

"_Buy a girl a drink?" she asked eyeing the bottle in his hand._

_He nodded turning back to the bar. "What are you having?"_

"_I'll have whatever you're having." she said leaning on the bar._

_He nodded catching the bartender's attention. "One for the lady, and another for me, Andy."_

"_Sure thing, Kal."_

_Andy turned and walked away leaving the two of them alone again._

"_Cal?" she asked. "Interesting name."_

"_It's short for something." he shrugged taking the last gulp of his beer as Andy placed a new bottle in front of him._

"_Calvin maybe?" she asked._

"_It's with a K." he corrected._

"_That's different," she mused licking her lips before taking a sip of the beer. "So…Kal…what do you do?"_

"_I'm in between jobs right now." he nodded eying her. _

"_That so." she nodded taking another sip._

"_You seem to know a lot about me," he said leaning in to her. "And I don't even know your name."_

"_It's Lola."_

Kal gazed at her. She hadn't even noticed him. He pulled the girl in front of him closer to the couple he was eying in the middle of the floor. He felt his blood boil. He knew she had to have seen him. She was pretending he wasn't there. He knew it. He barely noticed when the girl in front of him got fed up he was ignoring her and walked away. He started walking toward her. She looked up in that moment and their eyes met.

_**One Month Ago**_

_He felt her grind against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The last month had been spent mostly like this. They'd been meeting each other at this club for a month, almost every night. They'd drink and they'd dance but they never left the confines of this club together. _

_As long as they were here they could be two different people and not worry about what was going on outside in the real world. _

_He leaned in to her breathing in her scent. _

"_Careful there Kal," she said leaning back. "You're making me the most envied girl here."_

"_That fits," he leaned into her ear. "Because I know I'm the most envied guy here."_

_She turned to face him looking into his eyes. His long hair was falling into his eyes. She pushed his bangs back and smiled softly. He was looking at her differently. She leaned her head to one side to get a better look at his eyes. She could have sworn she saw fire in them but that wasn't possible._

"_Kal-"_

_The words were cut off by his lips crashing onto hers. He devoured her mouth hungrily. She matched him kiss for kiss just as hungry as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pushed her flush against his body. She felt his hands wander over her open back and sighed into the kiss. He nipped lightly at her lower lip. When he pulled away her eyes were still closed and she was left feeling breathless._

_He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly again. This time he went slower teasing her outer lips with his tongue until she granted him entrance. He couldn't hold back any more. He'd never wanted anyone so badly in his life. He pulled back._

"_I've got a place nearby."_

_She nodded understanding. She took his hand in hers and guided him to the exit. He followed her. Watching her with a heated gaze it took all his strength not to super speed her to his apartment._

_

* * *

He pushed her against the wall of the elevator kissing her again. He needed to taste her again. She was like Red Kryptonite. He couldn't get enough of her. He knew if he wasn't on this red rock he would never be doing this. But for a moment he wished that he wasn't on the red k so he could know if this was real. Suddenly, a part of him spoke loud and clear. This was real. He'd never felt this passion or connection with anyone. Not with Lana, Chloe or Kyla. He hungrily kissed her as the elevator door dinged. He pulled back noticing how bruised her lips were. He smirked pushing one strand of jet black hair behind her ear._

_He pulled her out of the elevator and into his apartment quickly crashing his lips on to her again. He couldn't get enough. She was like a drug. He lifted his hands around her neck untying the halter top and pulled back to see the straps fall in front of her. She looked up into his eyes. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked huskily._

_She nodded and smiled leaning up to kiss him again. He placed one arm around her back and the other below her knees, lifting her up and carrying her to the bed. He lay her down gently and stared at her. He moved some of her long hair and bangs out of her face._

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

"_It's…" she started taking a deep breath and finished. "My first time."_

_He felt the corner of his mouth go upward and leaned in to kiss her softly. "Mine too."_

_She wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her deeply. _

"_I'll go slow." he told her softly and waited for her to nod before kissing her again. He deepened the kiss drawing out a mew from deep within her throat. He kissed her cheek down her collarbone until he reached one of the straps from her halter top with his mouth. He licked the top of her left breast and smirked against the wet skin when he felt her intake a breath._

"_Just take it off, Kal!" she groaned as she ran her hands through his hair. _

"_I said I'd go slow." he said going over to the other strap and lowering it the same way. He licked the top of her right breast and brought his hands up to pull the blouse down. Her breast popped out of the top and he lowered his head licking around her nipple. She folded her legs cradling him between him and sighed. He swirled his tongue around the bud of her nipple and gave her other breast the same attention. _

"_Please!" she moaned beneath him._

"_Not yet." he smirked looking up at her. "How much do you like this top?"_

_Before she could answer she heard fabric being torn and gasped when she saw him toss aside the shredded blouse._

"_How did you-"_

"_Not important." he muttered and latched his lips to the valley of her beasts leaving a trail of wet kisses all the way down to the top of her jeans._

"_Kal…"_

"_Yes?" he asked looking up at her._

"_I need you…."_

"_You'll have me." he said and started to unbutton her jeans. He pulled them off her, one leg at a time. Once the jeans were discarded he went back up between her legs and spread them apart touching the base of her panties feeling how wet they were._

"_You seem ready." he said with a grin._

"_Been ready." she muttered lifting her hands from his head to touch her breast. "If you won't do anything…"_

_She lowered one hand to her center and started rubbing herself through her wet panties. He sat mesmerized as he watched her pleasure herself in front of him. He sat back and noticed how she'd affected him. He popped the button of his jeans and pulled his manhood out of his boxers and started pumping himself in his fist slowly. She pushed the fabric aside touching her clit and rubbing it with her thumb. She inserted a finger inside and moaned. He started pumping a little faster. She bit her lip and inserted another finger and moaned a little louder. He pumped himself faster and groaned._

_She pulled her fingers out herself and licked them slowly. The next thing she knew she was up against the wall with his hardened groin poking her lower stomach._

"_You're just full of surprises." she grinned._

"_You have no idea." he smirked kissing her hard. He could taste her cum and whimpered. He started kissing her neck and lowering himself down against her body until he reached his destination. Pushing her further up against the wall he wrapped her legs over his shoulders and ripped her panties off her. He stuck his tongue inside of her as she shuddered against the wall. He licked her outer lips before plunging back inside tasting her wetness. He moved his tongue against her clit at super speed causing her to moan and thrash above him._

_He then lifted her off against the wall with his tongue still licking her and stopped only to toss her on the bed. He plunged himself inside her. She molded herself to him and wrapped her legs around his waist keeping him there. She licked his collarbone before biting it softly. That got him to move and he pumped in and out of her quickly. _

_She moaned beneath him making him go faster. He changed their position mid-thrust pulling her up and sitting back on his folded legs. She rocked above him; slow at first and then faster. _

_She never thought she'd be a screamer but considering what he was doing to her body, there was no other thing to do but to scream. She felt him thrust one more time and nipping the side of her neck before she felt the release, knowing he'd just cum with her at the same time. She tightened her arms around him and smiled as he laid her back on the bed without removing himself from inside._

_He went to get up but she stopped him._

"_Don't." she smiled._

_He smiled, kissing her softly. "Okay."_

_He lay on his back pulling her on top of himself. He felt her breath tickle his chest as she fell asleep and smiled. He turned his head to the side towards the window watching the full moon in the sky for a minute before he closed his eyes and went to sleep._

Kal stopped suddenly when she looked at him. That night was the last time they'd seen each other. She hadn't been to this place since. When he woke up that morning with the sun glaring in through a window he was naked and she was already gone. She'd left without as much as a goodbye. He'd been prowling this club every night since, searching for her. And tonight was the first time she'd been here since.

He started walking toward her but the look in her eyes stopped him cold. He watched as she looked up at the man she was dancing with and excused herself from him. She caught his eye again and walked toward the exit. He followed her lead without hesitating and followed her outside. She was facing the brick wall with her arms wrapped around her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for you." He answered softly.

"Why?"

"You didn't exactly say goodbye that morning." He said pushing his hands into his pocket.

"You've been looking for me for a month to say goodbye?" she asked.

He closed his eyes. He was going to kill Andy.

"It's not his fault," she said knowing what he was thinking. "He was just trying to help me."

"He's been warning you ahead of time when I'm coming," Kal nodded finally understanding. "Did he mess up tonight?"

"No," she shook her head. "He warned me…like every other night. I chose to stay."

"Why?" he asked walking up to her.

"I…I don't know."

"Yes, you do." Kal said standing right in front of her now.

"Kal," she started. "What we did…it was…"

He eyed her, swallowing thickly.

"Amazing." she finished. "But we can't keep on like this."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Did you ever find it weird how we couldn't leave this place together?" she asked. "And the moment we did everything changed?"

"Yeah, you ran away."

"No," she shook her head. "Reality just sunk in. And when you open your eyes you'll realize it's true."

He felt his emotions start to get the best of him. He hadn't felt that way since he left home. She walked up to him lifting her hand when he flinched. She eyed him softly and touched his chest. He closed his eyes as her hand softly grazed the mark on his chest.

"You need to go home, Kal," she said looking at his chest sadly. "And face your demons."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," she nodded sadly dropping her hand from his chest. "I'm sorry."

He watched as she leaned up to give him a chaste kiss. He began to deepen the kiss and felt heat coming from her in waves. She pulled herself away from him and placed two fingers on his lips when he started to lean toward her again to stop his advances.

"I have to go," she smiled sadly. "And so do you."

She stepped around him going back inside the door they came out of. She stopped with her hand on the handle and whispered. "Goodbye, Kal."

She walked back into the club and out of his life.

* * *

He stepped out from out of the alley angrily and crossed the street when he felt a burning on his chest. He hunched over in pain and groaned walking toward a phone booth across the street from Atlantis. He stepped inside groaning in pain and ripped his shirt open to see the symbol carved on his chest glowing. He screamed in agony and fell to the ground. He reached for the ring on his hand and removed it. The glowing stopped and the pain subsided. He breathed in deeply looking up at the phone in the booth. He gripped the small metal table and helped himself up. He lifted the phone roughly from the metal box and dialed the number he had memorized since the first day of kindergarten.

"Hello?"

He was still trying to catch his breath when she answered. He knew she'd hear him but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He held the phone tightly against his ear.

"Clark…is that you?"

He felt the tears behind his eyes and willed them away. Hearing her voice brought back all the guilt. Everything wrong that had happened to his family, to his friends, it was his entire fault. No one could make him believe otherwise. He took deep breaths willing himself not to cry on the phone with her.

"Please…come home."

He hung up the phone before his resolve broke and he actually said something. He didn't want to cry out to her. He didn't want to cause her any more harm than he'd already done. He missed his mom, and right now like a little boy he wanted her to be there for him. To soothe him and push back his hair from his face so she can tell him it'll all be alright just like she used to when he was a kid. But he'd made his decisions. That life was over. It was done. And so was the life that he'd begun to build for himself the last three months.

He leaned his head against the phone booth making one final decision. He wouldn't think anymore of his parents and he'd definitely forget about her. He slid the ring back on his finger feeling the red kryptonite enter his veins and settle behind his eyes. Clark Kent was the one who cared. He cared that his parents were losing the farm and missing him. He cared that Chloe knew where he was and would probably tell someone even though she said she wouldn't. He cared about how Lana was doing back home. And he definitely cared about the girl he met two months ago that made him feel things he'd never felt before. But Kal… He didn't give a damn about any of that, so long as he was having fun. And he was going to have fun, even if it killed someone.


End file.
